memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2013 producties
Voor informatie over dit jaar in de tijdlijn van het Star Trek universum, zie 2013. januari * 2 januari - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' #16, "Mirrored, Part 2" wordt uitgebracht. * 7 januari - David Richard Ellis overleden. * 8 januari - Keely Sims overleden. * 17 januari - Nicole Frank overleden. * 22 januari - Leslie Frankenheimer overleden. * 23 januari - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness uitgave 1 wordt uitgebracht. * 29 januari - Pocket TOS boek, Allegiance in Exile, geschreven door David R. George III, wordt uitgebracht. * 30 januari - IDW Publishing's "Bones" wordt uitgebracht. februari * 1 februari - Robin Sachs overleden. * 10 februari - David Gibbs overleden. * 12 februari - La-La Land Records' Star Trek: Deep Space Nine collectie wordt uitgebracht. * 20 februari - IDW Publishing's "The Voice of a Falling Star" en IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness uitgave 2 worden uitgebracht. * 26 februari - Pocket TOS boek Devil's Bargain, geschreven door Tony Daniel, wordt uitgebracht en Universe Publishing referentieboek Stuck on Star Trek, geschreven door Joe Corroney, wordt uitgebracht. * 27 februari - IDW Publishing's "Hive, Issue 4" wordt uitgebracht. maart * 1 maart - referentieboek, Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise wordt uitgebracht. * 12 maart - Dorling Kindersley referentieboek, Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary wordt uitgebracht * 13 maart - Malachi Throne overleden en de collectie van IDW Publishing's "Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 4" wordt uitgebracht. * 17 maart - Earl Maddox overleden. * 20 maart - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness uitgave 3 wordt uitgebracht. * 24 maart - Peter Duryea overleden. * 25 maart - Pocket TNG eBook, The Stuff of Dreams, geschreven door James Swallow, wordt uitgebracht. * 26 maart - Pocket TOS boek, The Weight of Worlds, geschreven door Greg Cox, wordt uitgebracht. * 27 maart - IDW Publishing's "Scotty" wordt uitgebracht. * 29 maart - James Mees overleden. april * 4 april - Carmine Infantino overleden. * 9 april - Running Press referentieboek Star Trek: Phaser wordt uitgebracht en "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive (omnibus)", van IDW Publishing, wordt uitgebracht. * 10 april - IDW Publishing hardcover Star Trek - Space-Spanning Treasury Edition wordt uitgebracht; IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness Issue 4 wordt uitgebracht; "Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness (omnibus)", van IDW Publishing, wordt uitgebracht. * 14 april - John S. Ragin overleden. * 16 april - Pocket Books referentieboek, Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation, geschreven door Marcus Riley en Ben Robinson, wordt uitgebracht. * 23 april - How to Speak Klingon wordt uitgebracht. * 26 april - Jacqueline Brookes overleden. * 30 april - Pocket TOS boek, The Folded World, geschreven door Jeff Mariotte, wordt uitgebracht; The Star Trek Craft Book, geschreven door Angie Pedersen, wordt uitgebracht; Mike Gray overleden. mei * 8 mei - IDW Publishing's Red Level Down wordt uitgebracht. * 14 mei - Jerry Ayres overleden. * 16 mei - gaat in première en Star Trek: Rivals wordt uitgebracht. * 21 mei - Pocket Books Star Trek Into Darkness, geschreven door Alan Dean Foster, wordt uitgebracht. * 28 mei - Pocket TOS boek, The Shocks of Adversity, geschreven door William Leisner, wordt uitgebracht.; IDW Publishing hardcover Star Trek: The John Byrne collectie, eenn antologie van John Byrne's IDW Star Trek werk, wordt uitgebracht; Star Trek Cross-Stitch, geschreven door John Lohman, wordt uitgebracht. * 29 mei - IDW Publishing's Star Trek After Darkness, Part 1, wordt uitgebracht. juni * 4 juni - Frank da Vinci overleden. * 5 juni - Katherine Woodville overleden * 18 juni - Applause Books referentieboek, Star Trek FAQ 2.0, geschreven door Mark Clark, wordt uitgebracht. * 23 juni - Richard Matheson overleden. * 25 juni - Pocket ENT boek, Rise of the Federation: A Choice of Futures, geschreven door Christopher L. Bennett, wordt uitgebracht en "Star Trek - Legion of Super-Heroes (omnibus)", from IDW Publishing, wordt uitgebracht. * 26 juni - IDW Publishing's Star Trek After Darkness, Part 2 wordt uitgebracht. * 27 juni - Buddy Garion overleden. * 29 juni - Victor Lundin overleden. * 30 juni - Susan Rossitto overleden. juli *17 juli - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 5" wordt uitgebracht. *24 juli - IDW Publishing's Star Trek After Darkness, Part 3 wordt uitgebracht. *30 juli - Pocket TOS boek, From History's Shadow, geschreven door Dayton Ward, wordt uitgebracht. *31 juli - Michael Ansara overleden. augustus * 14 augustus - IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek'' ongoing #24 wordt uitgebracht. * 21 augustus - Gene Sherry overleden. * 26 augustus - Martin Cassidy overleden. * 27 augustus - Revelation and Dust, geschreven door David R. George III, wordt uitgebracht. september * 3 september - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz van Titan Books wordt uitgebracht. * 6 september - A.C. Crispin overleden. * 10 september - Star Trek: The Original Series - Origins wordt uitgebracht en Abrams Books's Star Trek - The Original Topps Trading Card Series wordt uitgebracht. * 16 september - Kim Hamilton overleden. * 22 september - Richard Walker overleden. * 24 september - The Crimson Shadow, geschreven door Una McCormack, wordt uitgebracht. * 25 september - The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1 wordt uitgebracht. * 27 september - Jay Robinson overleden. * 29 september - Scott Workman overleden. oktober * 16 oktober - Ed Lauter overleden en IDW Publishing brengt "Khan, Issue 1" uit. * 17 oktober - Lou Scheimer overleden. * 18 oktober - Mary Carver overleden. * 23 oktober - The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2 wordt uitgebracht. * 25 oktober - Hal Needham overleden. * 29 oktober - A Ceremony of Losses, geschreven door David Mack, wordt uitgebracht en IDW Publishing's Star Trek: The Stardate collectie, Volume 1 wordt uitgebracht. november * 4 november - Brenan T. Baird overleden. * 13 november - Marvin Paige overleden. * 23 november - Jay M. Leggett overleden. * 24 november - Jim Veilleux overleden. * 26 november - The Poisoned Chalice, geschreven door James Swallow, wordt uitgebracht en IDW Publishing's Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 6: After Darkness wordt uitgebracht. *27 november "Khan, Issue 2" en "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3" worden uitgebracht. * 29 november - Charles Cooper overleden. december * 3 december - Richard E. Butler overleden en referentieboek Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library, geschreven door Larry Nemecek, wordt uitgebracht. * 4 december - "Khan, Issue 3" wordt uitgebracht. * 11 december - "Strange New Worlds" wordt uitgebracht. * 18 december - "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4" wordt uitgebracht. * 19 december - Marty Hornstein overleden. * 28 december - Joseph Ruskin overleden. * 30 december - Peaceable Kingdoms, geschreven door Dayton Ward wordt uitgebracht. * 31 december - James Avery overleden. en:2013 (production) fr:2013 productions pt:Produções de 2013